


Awaiting Your Proposal

by StarlitDragon89



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Day 1 - Accidental Kiss/Office AU, Linkllen Week 2017, M/M, Oh these two are morons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adorable lovesick morons, ha ha, lavi is best man, sleep now', specifics later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitDragon89/pseuds/StarlitDragon89
Summary: Link was dumbfounded.He had just kissed Allen Walker."Oh my goodness."





	Awaiting Your Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly killing myself while writing these at midnight.  
> Yay, Link and Allen, relationship goals!  
> I've never been in an office before...

"Why do days have to be so _long_!"

"I am not the one who dictated how time works or is measured Walker."

"Don't listen to Two-spots Allen, he's just being stingy."

"How rude!"

Link sputtered, glaring at Bookman Jr. who merely stuck his tongue out gleefully, filing papers away inside a cabinet with quick fingers. Walker in turned sighed half-heartedly, slumping onto his desk.

"Hey, Moyashi," the white haired man sat up and turned to glare at the bad-tempered co-worker. "What?"

"Stop being lazy."

"You're one to talk."

"What was that?!" The dark haired man snarled, slamming the papers in hand down onto his desk a little to hard. "That's enough you two." Link breathed out heavily, his saving graces coming in the form of the Science Researcher Head's sister, Lenalee Lee. 

"Hey, Link," Walker spoke up, turning around once in his chair. "Hmm?" Was how he responded, pulling papers from the neat piles on his desk into his hands. "Tell me when its time for lunch."

"You just had lunch."

"Afternoon snack?"

Link sighed, wondering how this young man with an odd appearance could be so childish while sitting at a desk with piles of papers and forums surrounding his computer. "You should be doing your work, Walker."

"I know." His tone had dropped, its faintly playful demeanor vanishing in an instant. Link looked over his should at the younger man, his form slightly slumped and still.

"I know I need to but..." In the next second, the mask was there again. "I'm so tired!"

The fair skinned man threw his head back to rest on the back of his cushioned chair, eyes closing with the flutter of pale eyelashes. "Wake me when Bakanda's hair is shorter."

"Oi!"

"Walker, your work still needs to be completed."

All Link got in response was a huff and mumble, the fumbling of slender hands to rest on Walker's lap, and a sagging form and bowing head. Exasperation overcame his reason, and after setting his files down, Link strode over to Walker's chair.

"Walker, wake up, this is no time to nap."

He leaned down, glaring holes into Walker's skull. Abrupt movement made him start slightly, but remained in the partially bowed position, against his better judgement.

Suddenly, Walker's head was rising, silvery-white hair falling over white eyelashes and pale violet-silver eyes. A straight nose followed, then by pale, soft lips.

Link's head was reeling, eyes wide as Walker's own, which were staring directly into his. Warmth flooded his entire body, the soft lips he had just looked at were pressed against his own, their close proximity sending them closer as the other raised his head.

A blush rose to his own face, but Walker's face turned a brilliant red so bright it was hard to tell he even had that strange scar. 

A faint whistle sounded in the background, the sound fuzzing in his ears.

Walker let out the most adorable-not that he'd ever admit that to him-squeak Link had ever heard, pushing himself back, and the chair near toppled over. A hand brought itself, quickly to his mouth, slender fingers covering the lips Link had just accidentally kissed.

Link was dumbfounded.

He had just kissed Allen Walker.

"Oh my goodness."

"Miranda, shh!"

"I'm so sorry!"

They both remained frozen, staring at each other, and the entire room had gone silent. They had just witnessed history.

"So..."

"What now Lavi?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Not now stupid rabbit."

"Are we sure this isn't the right time?"

"Yes!"

Link blinked, and three words came forth from the quiet Allen Walker.

"When's your proposal?"

**Author's Note:**

> Short. I'm sorry. Rushed too, and the kiss scene was pretty bland. I'll fix later, time to sleep.
> 
> Omake:  
> "Are we really sure this isn't the perfect time to propose, Two-spots?"  
> "Shut it, Lavi!"  
> "Just saying..."


End file.
